In the following applicant will describe in great detail the methods used before, whereby this detailed description is relatively voluminous and believed to greatly facilitate the understanding of the present invention, because the invention relates to an aspect whose environment becomes clear upon studying the prior art.
Direct reference will be made to some of the following documents, the others are cited to provide material for the interested readers only.
The invention relates to and improves methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,378/6,834,367/7,539,314/7,869,599/8,050,566/8,755,687 as well as published US patent applications 2006/0018475 and 2012/0294625.
Non-patent literature includes:
    [A]—A. Rubenok, J. A. Slater, P. Chan, I. Lucio-Martinez, and W. Titlel, Real-world two-photon interference and proof-of-principle quantum key distribution immune to detector attacks, arXiv:1304.2463v1 (2013)    [B]—M. Sasaki, M. Fujiwara, H. Ishizuka, W. Klaus & al., Field test of quantum key distribution in the Tokyo QKD Network (2011)    [C]—X. F. Mo, I. Lucio-Martinez, P. Chan, C. Healey, S. Hosier, W. Tittel, Time-cost analysis of a quantum key distribution system clocked at 100 MHz (2011)    [D]—A. Tanaka, M. Fujiwara, S. W Nam, Y. Nambu, S. Takahashi, W Maeda, K. Yoshino, S. Miki & al., Ultra fast quantum key distribution over a 97 km installed telecom fiber with wavelength division multiplexing clock synchronization (2008)